boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sondow209
hey hey whats up hey hey jazmineduboisJazminedubois101 13:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gotta keep an eye on the unregistered folks More of a suggestion/reccommendation. I'll be spending much of the day trying trying to spiff up the Episode Pages. That includes making a detailed Synopsis, a Trivia section. A few episodes will have extra stuff such as Deleted Scenes as well. I will fill out the pages on chars who've made one or two appearances as well. I have seasons 1 and 2 on DVD so it's probably time I started uploading pics. What's the allowed space we have for uploads? Have We have tons of space I need to ask you a favor do you know where the boondocks pilot is and after that could you upload the video to here please.Sondow209 20:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pilot? You mean as in the first Episode that Fox rejected (the dumb bastards)? I thought that was The Garden Party? Story goes McGruder sent that to Fox and they (Fox) said "no, thanks". Come to find out they gave the green light for Seth McFarline's The Cleveland Show by then >.>; I don't have any comic strips on my machine but I do know how to use Google. Still, that's still technically stealing XD if i make forty or fifty edits what are you going to make me You wanted to see me? --'' ' Murphyshane Don't click here ' '' 19:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No, you told me to come here --'' ' Murphyshane Don't click here ' '' 21:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I gave up on Omega wiki a long time ago. I realised that once I'm finished all my articles there, everyone will stay on SNN so I stopped editing --'' ' Murphyshane Don't click here ' '' 21:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ok would you like to help.Sondow209 21:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude. but SNN's my home wiki and if I take my eyes off SNN for a second, somethin' bad'll happen --'' ' Murphyshane Don't click here ' '' 22:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) k --'' ' Murphyshane Don't click here ' '' 22:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey how come i cant edit any of the main pages, also garden party is not the pilot, i put it in Talk:Boondocks Pilot-- 22:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing problems I try to edit the Jazmine Dubois page but I have problems like linking stuff and when I press the enter button on my keyboard a different line goes down. Astrocreep2010 00:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When I link a word the word appears somewhere else, and when I press the enter button a different line goes down. Astrocreep2010 00:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki top page Your doing a great job on this wiki. Just a little advice, do 2 columns for the top page. That will make the page look more organized. --Ollin001 09:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. The Boondocks Information Center looks really nice and congratulations on reaching 200 articles. It doesn't quite meet the spotlight criteria however. It needs to have 200 non-stub articles, which I usually define as articles longer than 300 bytes; right now about 50 of your articles are . Similarly you would need to make sure all of your articles are categorized; right now about aren't. Please ask again when you have had a chance to further strengthen and organize your content. -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Misty Noticed you uploaded some pics, pokemon fan? Also wondering, is this a pic of Sarah? Plus I noticed that you replaced File:610999.jpg from May with File:6109998.jpg from July, not sure why though. Same with File:Jazmine Dubois.jpg from May and File:Jazmine Dubo7.jpg from June. Did you forget you uploaded them the first time? +y 06:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Hi. We actually are having a webinar about improving your search ranking (and that pretty much means more people see your wiki when they look for information on the topic...). You can find the information on it as well as a link to sign up to attend here. In a more general sense, there are some great tips about getting more people to your wiki: here (and at some of the blogs linked in that one). Finally your wiki is fairly close to being able to ask for a spotlight. Right now you have just over 200 pages, but some of them are "stubs" ( ). If you can expand some of the pages so you have 200 non-stub pages and meet the other criteria you can ask for a spotlight which will appear on other wikis. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 21:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC)